Conventionally, a hybrid circuit board on which an electronic component is mounted and a metallic terminal plate for external connection is bonded to project outward is formed by such a method as disclosed in e.g. Patent Document , which is as follows.
A plurality of hybrid circuit boards are formed in a material board having a size for producing a plurality of hybrid circuit boards. Specifically, the hybrid circuit boards are so formed that a frame portion is defined between the hybrid circuit boards and that the hybrid circuit boards are integrally connected to the frame portion via a thin strip provided at an intermediate portion of grooves each surrounding a respective one of the hybrid circuit boards entirely. A terminal plate made of metal is placed at a predetermined position of each of the hybrid circuit boards so that an end of the terminal plate projects onto the frame portion. After the base portion of each of the terminal plates is bonded to the hybrid circuit board by soldering, the hybrid circuit board is separated from the material board by cutting the thin strip.
In the above-described conventional manufacturing method, when a terminal plate is placed on each of the hybrid circuit boards of the material plate, the end of the terminal plate which projects out from the hybrid circuit board to overlap the frame portion is temporarily bonded to the frame portion detachably with an adhesive. In this way, the terminal plate is prevented from moving before the terminal plate is fixed by soldering. After the terminal plate is soldered with the position fixed, the temporarily bonded portion is detached, and each of the hybrid circuit boards is separated from the material board.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-31611